undertale_chroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Abilities
In this article, you can read and study various different types of magic used across the Undertale: Chronicle Universe. This is of course when we see monsters utilizing magic for specialized scenarios. Instances used commonly such as Grillby using his fire magic to light a stove, will not be included on this list. I think we can both agree that it would frankly be far too long, and not nearly as interesting that way. To clarify, one aspect of a monsters stats is his or her magic ability, otherwise known as MAG. This determines what 'types' of extra magic they can use besides everyday life. I have taken the liberty of placing the MAG required for each type that you will see here. Projectiles - MAG: 3+ Projectile magic is among the most common forms of magic scene across all monster species, and is also the most variable. Projectile magic is as it sounds. The conjuring of some form of projectile that can then be launched, or thrown, at an opponent. Projectile magic can be tailored greatly to the users preference when it comes to size. Some projectiles can be as big as a fingertip, or the seed of a flower. Projectiles of this size are generally called "Magic Bullets." However, the size can also grow to be incredibly large, sometimes as big as the user if they are determined enough. The exact nature of projectile magic in terms of what it is made of can often be based off of what type of species the monster is. Fire Elementals and Capri-Bovarians like Asgore Dreemurr can throw fire projectiles. Water Elementals can launch water projectiles. Some monsters only have the ability to summon Magic Bullets due to their smaller nature. Flowey is an excellent example of this, though he tends to use vines as his primary source of combat. Healing - MAG: 11+ Healing magic, like projectile magic is also as it sounds. Healing magic can easily be identified by a soft, lime green glow from the user, usually emanating from their hands. As such, it has also been suitably dubbed as "Green" magic. Healing magic, while rarer, is still a little more commonplace than others. Most monsters with healing magic will fittingly get jobs within the medical field, becoming doctors, or nurses. One might assume that healing magic can fix any problem with the snap of the fingers, although this is not entirely the case. Healing magic can cure minor wounds like deep cuts, bruises, and other mild body trauma. However more serious injuries such as bad concussions along with broken or dislocated bones, the magic is less effective. While it can heal some of it, it just isn't strong enough to heal all of it. Still, it does take the pain away, which still makes it very useful to have around. Interestingly enough, a pattern has formed throughout history that shows that while both male and female monsters can have healing magic, it tends to be a more feminine trait. Weapons - MAG: 14+ Some monsters have the ability to conjure weapons. Most Capri-Bovarians fall under this category, as do skeletons, and Serrabeus's like Undyne Vernilot. Like projectile magic, the weapons that monsters can summon greatly tailors to that of the user. Very rarely do two monsters have identical weapons. The Dreemurr family is a perfect example. Ausgrid was not known for summoning weapons, however his son Asgrid Dreemurr, was very fond of having two very complexly designed sabers. Asgore seemed to prefer the use of a trident, or a broadsword as his weapon of choice. Undyne is...particularily fond of spears. Asriel, in his God of Hyperdeath form, also seems to favor the two saber design of his grandfather. If you were to pair their two blades side-by-side, you would see that while very similar, there are some very small differences, which all comes down to the character of the monster wielding it. Sometimes the style of weapon can also tailor to the species. Most weapons that skeletons materialize appear to have the shape of bones. We have even seen this in play when Sans Gaster had his initial confrontation with Frisk Carroway in the Snowdin Forest, making use of a 'bone dagger'. Gravity Speaking of skeletons, let us shift our focus to a rather 'unique' ability. Only one known monster species, skeletons, was able to use this type of magic. Gravity manipulation. Certainly no small feat. This ability allowed skeletons to manipulate the gravitational force of any one object or person in relation to another. They could use it to lift up a book so they wouldn't have to hold it in front of them. Or, they could use it to force an opponent to their knees, making them feel as if a hydraulic press was trying to crush them. It is a very powerful feat, one that proved useful for a short time, although futile in The War For Humanity. Skeletons were able to pick up whole ships and other landing craft. Unfortunately, they found out quickly that while using gravity magic, they are incredibly vulnerable to other attacks. As you would expect, it takes an extreme amount of concentration if you are trying to move a larger object. If you lack the ability to increase the gravitational force of an object you are holding, the other option would be to move it around. If facing an opponent, most skeletons would find it child's play to lift them up, and throw them around a little bit. One thing's for sure, you better make sure you're ready for a fierce fight with skeletons, or you may find yourself having a very...very bad time. Sans - MAG: 29 Self-Magic Now we move to Sans. Now originally at the top of this article I spoke of how I would not be discussing how magic is used in everyday life. However, with Sans I am making an exception, simply because if he didn't, Sans would not have lived as long as he has. It is no secret to us that Sans has dangerously low stats, with his HP never exceeding 1. As a result, any light twig hitting him on the head can, and would prove fatal. So, he is forced to channel magic into his own body day and night, 24/7 to ensure that he doesn't die whenever he stubs his toe. Using magic at all hours of the day has become instinct for him. But, it is possible with his magic ability at 29. As I have said, it is incredibly draining to have to use so much energy, which is why he is often seen as 'lazy.' It is not like he wants to be lazy, he doesn't necessarily have a choice. Teleportation Sans also possess the extremely unique ability to teleport, or as he calls it 'shortcut' to various places. The only other monster known with this ability would be the Riverperson. Sans barely needs to think about it, just picture the location in his mind and he can be there in an instant. Handily enough, he can actually take people with him. But only two at a time, as they need to be holding his hand in order to do so successfully. One might ask, "Why didn't Sans just teleport out of the Underground?" There are a couple of reasons for this. The first, being that the magic barrier would most likely have prevented Sans from leaving, should he have tried. He never did though. This is because he needs to have been to the surface in order for him to picture it in his mind to get there. But, Sans was created a good twenty years after the War For Humanity, and as such did not know what the surface actually looked like. So, he simply never tried. Gaster Blasters The final of Sans's known abilities is the ability to summon a type of 'cannon' that can shoot powerful blasts of magic, enough to blow whole walls apart. The first time Sans used this was in retaliation to Doctor Gaster as he was trying to administer a serum to Sans to fix his soul's fragile condition. Sans lashed out, and in his panic summoned the cannon, delivering a direct hit. Luckily, it was not a full-power blast, and only wounded the doctor, permanently scarring his face. They would go on to be dubbed the "Gaster Blasters." Below: Old blueprints from Doctor Gaster's studies of the blasters following the confrontation with Sans. Translation unavailable. credit to w.d.gastersans The blasters resemble the shape of an animal skull. What animal exactly is unknown, though it is assumed to be a combination of Draconem, and another unknown species. Nobody has ever seen a Gaster Blaster operate at full power, though one can be assured that they would not want to see such a display. Interestingly enough, the blasters seem to actually be sentient in their own right. Further studies of the blaster conducted by Gaster showed that they were directly linked not just physically, but emotionally to Sans's soul. They would feel, as he felt. If Sans was afraid, the blasters were afraid. If Sans was happy, they were happy. If Sans was angry...well, you get the picture. They also seemed to contain individual consciousnesses, outside of Sans's control however. Gaster tested this by saying he was leaving, in reality going back to study the blasters. About ten minutes later he returned, and later discovered that the blaster had actually growled at the door, not expecting Gaster to be there, as if it had been attempting to warn Sans. Gaster theorized in his notes that the blasters may potentially break free of Sans's control if he felt like he was at immediate risk, to defend him like a shield. So far they are by far the most unique of Sans's aspects. No other monster in history, not even the Riverperson, has shown the ability to make such fascinating creatures. It is unlikely that another monster will ever be able to replicate the feat again.